Jem and The Holograms
Jem and The Holograms (previously The Holograms) is the band managed by lead character Jerrica Benton. The band is signed to 5x5 Records. Band Members History As in the cartoon, the band's original name, The Holograms, appears to be based on Emmett Benton's sophisticated supercomputer, Synergy, who is capable of projecting complex audiovisual holograms. While it is unclear if her other sisters were aware of Synergy in any way until her re-activation, Jem and The Holograms, Issue 1 Jerrica witnessed Synergy's prototype on at least one occasion as a child. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 15 At its inception, the band consisted of: *Jerrica Benton (lead vocals, songwriter) *Kimber Benton (keytar) *Shana Elmsford (drums) *Aja Leith (lead guitar) It was mentioned during an in-universe interview Here Comes Success: The Jem Interview, by Rio Pacheco for The Score that The Holograms had been performing together in their garage for at least a decade before they were discovered. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 2 This means that the girls were approximately 13 years old (Jerrica and Aja), 12 years old (Shana), and 8 years old (Kimber) respectively when they began. Emmett told the girls that they had to wait until Kimber graduated high school before they could try to perform as a band professionally. The Holograms respected Emmett's wishes even after his death, and waited until Kimber was 18 years old before organising a music video shoot. They made three attempts at recording, but each ended in disaster, due to Jerrica experiencing incapacitating stage fright in front of a camera. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 1 After Synergy was accidentally re-activated by a lightning storm, Jerrica learned that Emmett intended Synergy to be a gift for his daughters. He left Jerrica a pair of red, star-shaped earrings, which act as mini holographic projectors, allowing her to activate and command Synergy at will. This discovery lead to Jerrica transforming herself into Jem for the first time. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 1 Jem and The Holograms Now performing as her holographic alter-ego, Jem, Jerrica was able to overcome her stage fright in front of a camera. Jerrica herself stepped out of the spotlight and became the band's manager. Jem took on the role of lead singer. The band changed its name to Jem and The Holograms. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 2 The band recorded their music video, enhanced by Synergy's special effects, and entered it into The Misfits! VS music video contest, organized by 5x5 Records. Jem and The Holograms were so successful that they made it to the final of the contest - and were given the opportunity to perform with The Misfits - but were disqualified from the contest when their on-going rivalry with The Misfits led to a food fight. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 6 Nevertheless, 5x5 Records were sufficiently impressed with The Holograms's stage presence and popularity, that they signed the band to their record label, Jem and The Holograms, Issue 7 and invited them to be the opening act for The Misfits's West Coast Tour. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 8 Despite their newfound fame, The Holograms still maintain strong links with The Starlight Foundation, which helps provide access to music education for children. The Holograms frequently attend the associated Starlight Community Center and act as volunteer mentors to the children there. They have also performed in a benefit concert for the Foundation. Songs References ---- Category:Jem and The Holograms